


Don't Go

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mentions of marriage, Pre-Canon, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Sirius has always liked his favorite cousin Andie, she's the only thing that makes Christmas with the rest of the Black family bearable. But then she entrusts the young boy with a secret that will certainly change all of that.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Day by Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 12





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t want to just see you once a year.”

There weren’t many children who would say that they hated Christmas, Sirius Black was one of those few. When one didn’t like most of their family and that being the time of the year when they all came together at his family home… That made the holiday particularly miserable. 

Normally he could rely on the company of his younger brother Reg, but his mother was busy parading him around in his finest dress robes talking about how strong his accidental magic was. Which left Sirius relegated to sit alone looking out onto the wintery London streets. Something he preferred over interacting with anyone of the Black family. 

Accept for…

“What do you think you’re doing over here by yourself?”

Despite being nine years older than him Sirius found he really liked the company of his older and “cooler” cousin Andromeda, she like him seemed to be different from the rest of the family. Something that pleased Sirius just fine, it made him feel less alone… He also wouldn't be able to stand her if she was anything like his other cousins Bella and Cissy. 

“Waiting for you,” Sirius grinned, them immediately pouted, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry Siri,” the older girl sat down beside him, “but you know what parents are like, especially now that I’m getting closer to a marriageable age they have expectations for me,” Andromed rolled her eyes. 

Sirius didn’t want to think of what would happen once Andie married, in fact he could hardly even Andie married to a “proper pureblood”. The very thought was terrifying and he through his arms around his cousins waist and buried his face in her chest.

“I don’t want you to get married,” Sirius complained.

“Shhhhh….” Andromeda soothed, “they’re just thinking about it, I still have time.”

“I also don’t want to see you just once a year,” Sirius pouted knowing that this would likely be the case once she was married off. She’d be expected to spend the holidays with her husband’s family and he would see her less than he already does.

“I promise I won’t let that happen,” Andromeda gently rubbed at his back, “besides….” Andie paused, “can you keep a secret?”

Sirius nodded his head excitedly, his cousin trusted him enough that she wanted him to keep a secret? Then he would guard it with his life.

“I know it’s a little early at this point… I mean we’ve only been together for a few weeks,” Andie sighed.

Sirius quickly sensed where this conversation was headed, “But you just said you weren’t getting-”

Andromeda urged him to lower his voice, “I’m not… And maybe when I finally do it won’t be to whoever mother and father pick out for me… I’ve met someone.”

Sirius swallowed still uncertain, he didn’t want his cousin to marry at all. Who would he play exploding snap with during holiday gathering? Sure there was Uncle Alphard but he always let Sirius win… That wasn’t very fun.

“Met someone?” Sirius repeated.

Andromeda nodded her head excitedly, “A Hufflepuff in my year, his name is Ted…” she let out a sigh, “the only trouble is… He’s a muggleborn.”

Sirius gasped and brought his hands to his face to muffle the sound, he quickly knew why Andie said that this was a secret. However, when he agreed he didn’t expect it to be this big. “But… But…” 

There was one thing that happened to those who disobeyed the rules of the Black family, or failed to live up to expectations. Sirius mother frequently reminded him of this fact, taking him into the parlor, showing him the family tree and the scorch marks that went with it… Squibs, blood traitors and the like. Names stricken off the tapestry as if they never existed.

“Which is why you must do as your told,” His mother informed him firmly when she showed him the tree.

Sirius may not like his family, but he didn’t want that to happen to Andromeda. While he didn’t wish to lose her to whoever her potential husband may be… Being disowned from the Noble and Most Ancient Black was far worse.

“So do you promise to keep that to yourself?” Andie asked her dark eyes wide.

Sirius swallowed, “of course.”


End file.
